Annamisasa's Generation 0 Tributes
This is gonna be a page for all of my very old tributes that I have never used anymore or updated. These will probably be quite bad. Laureen Tainn Name: Laureen Tainn District: 3 Gender: Female Age: 16 Weapon: Blowgun, close-combat knife Strength: Stealing, Sprinting, edible plants, sneaking Weakness: hand-to-hand combat, no charisma, no trust Appearence/personality. Small in appearence. Dark brown hair and green eyes. She rarely talk. She is very independent and do better alone than in a alliance. backstory: Laureen was always the weird kid, and she almost never said anything and was never talked to. Her mother and father beat her when she did something but one time it got to far, resulting in an ugly scar from her left eye to her cheekbone. She was moved to a communety home. Life wasn't easy and there were never enough food so she started to look for edible plants in the woods. She was one of the only children in the communety home that wasn't always hungry. Bloodbath plan/ stratedgy for the games: Use her sprinting talent to run to the cornacopia take nothing but a blowgun and then get out of there and find food and water. Mist Evans Name: Mist Evans Age: 16 District: 4 Gender: Female Apperance: Mist is 5'11 and and tanned. She has long dark chocolate coloured hair and grey eyes. Personality: She has a serious personality but she is very kind to the people who can piers her "armor of seriousness". She is a very responsable person. She is always ready to take the conserquenses of her actions. Weapon:Trident and bow and arrows Skills: Svimming, identyfing plants, running Weaknesses: Heights, climbing and she is rather soft-hearted. Interviews Ancle: friendly but serious, confident Bloodbath Strategy: She will join the careers while training in the trainingroom and when the bloodbath start she will run to the center, take a bow, arrows a trident and a backpack maybe some medicine. When the careers are busy killing other tributes she will run away from the career and to a place with cover. There she will hide but when lone tributes comes her way she will kill Alliance: Careers at first but leaves in the bloodbath, then she can ally with most other tributes, however she is more to ally with a young tribute 12,13,14 than and older tribute 16,17,18 Alia Woods Name: Atia Woods ﻿ Age: 14 District: 7 Gender: female Weapon: Trowing axes Skills: Edible plants, survival skills like fires and camps, Hiding Weaknesses: Close combat Other: Has a twin sister, Atia. Joann Hunter Name: Joann Hunter Age: 16 District: 10 Weapon of choice: Bow and arrows Skills: bow and arrow shooting, very good at sprinting, edible plants, edible animals, sneaking Weaknesses: Close combat, thrust towards others than Matt and Serina Backstory: She was oldest of four children. Her father died of an uncureable disease and her mother was all alone. The family saved up for a year and finally bougth a bow for Joann. She praticed a lot and then took the job as a foxhunter. While working she meet Serina and after talking they decided to be hunt partners. Appearance: Tall with blond almost white hair and dark grey eyes. Personality: A coldhearted girl that only cares for the people she knows. She easily ignores other wishes and feelings to get what she or friends and family wants. She dosen't have much shame in her life however she is VERY loyal to her friends and family and would even sacrifies her life to save someone she really. Although people might think so she is actually not arrogant and she rather overestimate an enemy than underestimate. Interveiw Angle: Confident but like Serina not arrogant, if she dosen't wanna answer a question honest she will "sneak" around it. Bloodbath Angle: She is a very good sprinter so she will try to reach within ten meters of the cornacopia grap a bow some backpacks and maybe a crossbow or throwing knifes for Serina or Matt. However she will run for the forrest when the careers reach the cornacopia and she will defernetly run if she sees a career close to her. She will find Serina and Matt and help Serina get her crossbow if she did not get it for her. Matt Treaty Name: Matt Treaty Age: 18 District: 10 Weapon of choice: throwign knife and close combat knifes Skills: brute strength, climbing, running Weaknesses: Almost dosen't talk at all, you have to be good at reading him (which only Serina can), getting allies, social skills Token: None Backstory: He lives by himself He signed up as a foxhunter at the age of 16. There he met Serina and Joann. At first he didn't like them, but Joann broke her leg falling down from a tree and Matt was the only person without a hunting partner so they were forced together. At first it was akward but after awhile they got used to each other. Serina learned to read his body language because Matt didn't talk much. Althought both knew that it would only last to Joann foot healed they actually became very good friends. They stayed friends when Joann returned. He was introduced to her and they are friends aswell but there was never special bond between them like him and Serina Appearance: (please make a lunaii if you can not I will make you one): Brown short hair, a little taller than most boys with big muscles. Personality: A guy who keeps most on the inside. The only person who understands him is Serina. He is quite a mysterious and most people think he is weird however they don't talk behind his back cause most people who don't know him are actually pretty scared of him. He is never the person that would never start a fight but he will fight back to protect himself, his friends or family. Interveiw Angle: Like thresh answer with "yes", "no" or silence Bloodbath Angle: He will halfway graping knifes and backpacks then run for a coverd area and look for Serina and Joann. Kiya Drayken Name: Kiya Drayken Age: 16 District: 11 Weapon: Throwing axes Strength: cunning, stealing, smart Weakness: Mean, temperment, deceitfull, selfish, trust Personality: A clever courious and resourfull girl who had it rough. After her parents death she was bullied which made her believe that no one is to be trusted. She is mean to almost everybody and she enjoys seing the pain her insults leave in the victims eyes. She is courious and will always try to figure out mysterys and secrets. Not afraid to step on someone to get what she wants or use them. A survivor. Appearance: Black short hair, tanned, brown almost black eyes, normal height, slim but not thin, with some muscels but nothing special Sheila Castore Name: Sheila Castore Age: 12 Weapon: Blowgun District: 9 Skills: Aiming, fast, flexible Weakness: Strength, killing, Personality: Sheila is very shy and quiet. She tends to be unoticed and forgotten a lot. She is very carefull with anyrhing she does. If some more people approach her she would have more friends cause she is actually very friendly to the people that comes to her. The most disgusting thing she can thing of is discremmination (skin-discremmination, weight-discremmination, gender-discremmination and such) Appearance: Long black hair to her waist. Grey eyes and tanned. She is very skinny and has almost no mucsels. Flammen Corres Name: Flammen (Flay-men) Corres Age: 16 Appearance: Red hair which is always messy, dark smoke colored eyes, tall, muscular, District: 12 Weapon: Material arts, throwing axes Skills: Strong, brave, stamina Weaknesses: Trusting others, can't svim, long fuse but it set off gets really really crazy of anger Shaden Anderson Name: Shaden (Shay-den) Jacobson Age: 15 Appearance: Black short hair, dark eyes, tall, not many muscels, thin District: 5 Weapon: Spears Skills: Smart, stealing, sneaking Weaknesses: Strength, hand-to-hand Cloud Adams Authors note: He was made for a game where your name had to represent a color, okay!? xD Name: Cloud Adams Age: 12 Appearance: Short blonde hair, light blue eyes, tall, thin, no muscels District: 6 Weapon: Bow and arrow Skills: Quick, agile, master at escaping Weaknesses: strength, not very coldhearted, naive, Willow Sands Name: Willow Sands Age: 14 District: 11 Strengths: Tracking, healing plants, camueflage Weakness: Fire, close combat Appearance: Brown long hair, darkblue eyes, thin, tanned, Weapons: Throwing knifes, bow and arrow Token: A little white stone with a hole in formed as a cresent moon. She wears it around her ancle in a string. Nicole Jacobson Name: Nicole Jacobson Age: 16 District: 8 Gender: Female Weapon: Throwing knifes, daggers Personality: Nicole, despite being a "tough girl" has a desire to protect people and help. She is quite hostile however she is somewhat more open to others however she still keeps to the people she fells like she can trust. She is good at judgeing other people personality. She jokes more often, in an sarcastic way. She tends to not forgive or forget Appearance: Red hair cut so that it almost touches her shoulders. Very dark, almost black eyes, a little tanned, tall, Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Females Category:Males Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:District 4 Category:District 11 Category:District 6 Category:District 5 Category:District 12 Category:District 3 Category:District 9 Category:12 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:18 year olds